


Welcome To Sandover

by zzzett



Series: Swesson Love Week July 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, First Meetings, M/M, Swesson Love Week, job interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith is endeared by the man he's interviewing for a tech support position: Sam Wesson, so shy for a guy so big, and his hazel eyes betraying sorrow.</p><p>Prompt: Dean hiring Sam/Interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To Sandover

Dean raised his head from the resume on his desk to look up at the guy he was interviewing. Sam Wesson had applied for a place at tech support, though he looked anything but the type to sit in a cubicle and answer phone calls all day; he was quite tall and buff to the point of giving every other guy in the room a confidence crisis. What was interesting however was how he seemed unable to fill his own limbs. Sam looked quite shy and nervous as he sat in the leather office chair, biting his lips and fiddling with his hands, his form slightly hunched as if he wanted to look smaller. These should be all warning signs for an employer, but the kid had answered Dean’s questions cleverly and his resume seemed more than enough for the humble position. 

It didn’t lose him any points that he was easy on the eyes.

“Why do you wish to work with us, Sam?” Dean asked, putting the folder down and lacing his fingers on the desk.

Sam was a little startled by his voice cutting off the silence, quickly looking up from the floor and straightening in his place. For such a masculine attire, he had soft, pretty eyes, though the slight discoloration beneath them indicated sleep depravity. “I want to expand my skills in such a well-settled company and I believe I can return the gain I’ll be given at Sandover.”

“Right,” Dean nodded, pursing his lips. “Now tell me why you really applied.”

Sam’s eyes widened and he shifted restlessly. “I-I just told you-”

“Let’s cut that out. I’m sure you worked hard to memorize that, but this isn’t human resources. You’ll be working under me and I prefer to know who you really are. Your resume is too good for this position, Sam, we both know it. So be honest with me, and the job is yours.” 

Sam seemed shaken, obviously not prepared for this kind of interview. He casted his eyes downward and cleared his throat, bracing himself. “My fiancé left me. I need some… changes in my life right now.” He sounded small, vulnerable. A very fresh hurt. Dean couldn’t help the protective instinct rising in him, to comfort and sooth this tall, beautiful man. Hopefully he would get the chance to know him better in the future.

“Thank you for your honesty,” Dean said, standing up and holding his hand out. “Sandover welcomes you, Sam Wesson.”

Sam looked like he couldn’t believe it, but scrambled to get up and shake Dean’s hand. “Thank you, Mr. Smith. I won’t disappoint you.”

Dean smiled warmly and used his thumb to stroke the guy’s palm, earning him a slight blush. “One more thing,” he said as Sam retreated, “I’ll be celebrating my promotion in two days, a little party here after work hours. Maybe you’d like to stay, mingle with your new co-workers. It’ll be good for you.”

Sam looked unsure for a moment, but then smiled a little. “Of course, thank you. I’ll see you later, sir.”

Dean nodded, a subtle glint in his eyes at the addressing. Sam noticed it, and bent his head down quickly as he left the office, his cheeks warm and hands a little shaky for reasons he wasn’t sure of.


End file.
